questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
The School For Heroes
The School for Heroes was an interactive online community (ARG/MUSH/MUD) and tie-in to another game to be developed by Lori Ann & Corey Cole (which grew out of the unreleased How To Be A Hero game and novels concepts). The site and its interactive portion has since closed its doors for remodeling, and then 'graduated' to University on its return (but was no longer accepting applications). A Kickstarter project has turned School For Heroes into Hero-U and its been shifting away from the original School for Heroes storyline which was originally set in Silmaria and now takes place in Sardonia. It also was intended to be a tie-in to the The School For Heroes (text adventure) adventure game that later evolved into Hero-U concept. Set in a parallel universe from Gloriana/Glorianna. The Test The very first thing anyone wishing to join the School for Heroes must do is answer questions in a personality test. The test is based on the Myers-Briggs Type Indicatorhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Myers-Briggs_Type_Indicator. Different answers give a different amount of "points" to each of the five classes and at the end of the test the class which has the highest number of points is determined to be the participants class. Example Test Score The scores above make the test-taker a Paladin, although just barely. The Classes Each class represents certain specific personality traits and a unique type of heroism. They each are taught by their own "professor" who grades their assignments -- which differ from class to class. Each class is separated into ranks, which are based on how many points a participant has achieved through completing assignments. The assignments are written reports of real-world activities submitted via a form on the website to the professor for each class. These activities correspond to each class. For example, where the Paladin's first assignment is to "fix something", the Wizard's first assignment is to "learn something". There are also a few school-wide assignments that any student can complete. Warrior Description taken from What is a Warrior? '' "You are tough, courageous, and up to your eyebrows in chutzpah. If you're still in school, your teachers probably talk a lot about your "potential." If you work, your boss calls upon you whenever he needs something accomplishednow. One thing is for certain – You will do what it takes to get the job done. When it comes to leisure, you'd rather be out hiking or biking or climbing Half Dome than sitting around reading or watching TV. You care about your health and stay in shape. Above all, you are a born leader and a man or woman of action. You see obstacles as challenges, and see hardship as an opportunity to build your character (and your muscles). You aren't afraid of conflict – In fact, you're not afraid of anything. You dive into things headfirst and sort out the consequences later." The Warriors are taught by Captain Mombera MacGillicuddy. Paladin Description taken from What is a Paladin? "You are compassionate, forward-thinking, and devoted to doing the right thing. If you are still in school, your teachers probably adore you, even if your grades aren't that strong. If you work, you are more concerned about doing your job well than climbing the corporate ladder. When it comes to leisure, you'd rather pursue the arts, spend time in nature, or enjoy a quiet evening with a close friend than spend all night at a raucous party. You seek out peace, beauty, and harmony wherever you can find them. Above all, you love helping others and bringing a little light to the world wherever you can. You have strong artistic talents, even if you haven't discovered them yet. Your friendships are long-lasting and devoted. You feel a deep sense of contentment when you help someone else." The Paladins are taught by Lady Moira Glenshannon. Wizards ''Description taken from What is a Wizard? "You're intelligent, educated, and just a bit superior to everyone you know. If you are still in school, you probably make A's… when you're not too bored to put out the effort. If you work, your boss relies on you to solve the problems no one else can. You've never met a puzzle you can't solve. When it comes to free time, you'd rather read, play a strategy game, or surf the internet than run around outside getting sweaty. You're a brainiac, and you're not ashamed to admit it. Above all, you're a mastermind and a creative thinker. You see the unknown as territory to explore and the mysterious as something to be systematically unraveled. Your imagination soars beyond the limitations of mundanity. You don't have time to waste on fools; you want to spend your time with people who can carry on an intelligent conversation. For you, learning is a joy, and knowledge is the greatest treasure." The Wizards are taught by Professor Silvia Witherspoon Featherstonehaugh. Bards Description taken from What is a Bard? "You are talented, exciting, and the life of every party. If you are still in school, you are probably learning more about the entertainment industry than the industrial revolution. If you work, you are always the center of attention and the one people go to when they have questions. You may not have all the answers, but you are great at improvising the rest. Besides, when you talk, you could sell asparagus ice cream to veggie haters. When it comes to leisure, you'd rather play "Guitar Hero" with your buds or sing Karaoke in a bar than zone out in front of the TV. You are happiest when you get a chance to show off your talent. You have the self-discipline to practice and refine your skills - Or so you believe. You're popular, charming and entertaining to be around. You'd be a great actor, comedian, or rock star. Everyone loves having you at parties, because when you are there, no one is bored." The Bards are taught by Maestro Lorenzo Lafcadio. Rogues The School for Heroes does not publicly acknowledge that there are Rogues in attendance. However, there does seem to be a fairly active Locksmith's Guild on the premises. The Plot After the events of Quest for Glory V: Dragonfire, Elsa von Spielburg became the queen of Silmaria. In this version of the world of Gloriana, Erana and Katrina were both raised from Hades by the Hero. Each of the three women now lives a happy, married life. Famous Adventurer expanded his school to become more than just a correspondence school.http://www.theschoolforheroes.com/questlog/154/trial-by-fire-reborn/ Further context by Lori Cole is offered as such: :To make sense of the different character classes in QFG and to keep some vague continuity between the past events of the game and the future of the world, I've gone with the history of the events with the Hero of QFG actually being four different sibling. Hawk the Warrior is the one who married Elsa. Falcon, his twin and a Paladin, married Erana. Owl the Wizard eventually marries Katrina. Wren, the Rogue, who disguises herself as a boy, never does marry Nawar, although they have a flirtation. This was all part of the children's book I wrote years ago with Mishell Baker that never saw printing. Aside from the assignments the students of each class submit to their professors, the students are often involved in adventures of their own. (The participants of the community roleplay these adventures on the websites forums .) The School Atlas The campus of the School for Heroes has an elaborate layout detailed in the School Atlas . The Exterior The West End Entrance "Our school grounds are surrounded by the grapevine-cloaked stone and magically warded walls that protect the safety of our students from the scrutiny of the paparazzi or the peeping thomas. The main access to the school from Silmaria is through the arched gatehouse with its massive wooden gates of richly carved wood. Our gatekeeper, Gregor (School For Heroes), is always at hand to greet the comings and goings of those privileged to pass onto our fine campus. Gregor may be a Kobold but, although it may be difficult to understand his dialect, he will always be happy to greet you as you arrive at our School for Heroes." Viniculture and Vineyards "As you walks eastwardly along the cobblestone road toward the stone edifice that is our school, you can admire the old wine house to the south. This was once a winery called, "The Oaken Acorn," which produced some of the finest vintages found anywhere in Marete. Some of the original grape vines can be found to the north of the main building. Also on the south, you can also see our medicinal herb and rose garden where even beautiful flora also serves a heroic role." Archery, Arena, and Martial Arts "Beyond the garden, you can see the practice fields where our martial-minded warriors work out and paladins practice. We encourage everyone to get their daily exercise. After all, mens sana in corpore sana." Stable Relationships "To the North of the road lies the new stables that houses the riding horses and noble mounts of our students. The previous stables was burned to the ground. It was only through the heroic actions of our students that the entire school did not meet a similar fate. Fortunately, no horses were injured in this event thanks to their rescue by those brave individuals who demonstrated their compassion and courage in the face of danger." Technocery Tower "Also to the north you will see our new Wizard Tower. This tall tower, built of purple and deep blue marble, shows to the entire city of Silmaria that we have an accredited School for Wizards. Our Wizard instructor, Professor Silvia Witherspoon Featherstonehaugh, served as staff in the halls of WIT itself before joining us here. Also to the north is our lovely pond that serves as a swimming pool on sultry summer days." The Courtyard "Proceeding onward, you will come to the courtyard of the school. Here, the pillars and archway of a Roman villa have been grafted onto the Albionese castle and manor house which houses our marvelous school. The courtyard with its shallow wading pool, mermaid-shaped fountain, and shade-loving plants is a quiet refuge, perfect for studying on a warm afternoon. In the northeast corner, you will see the life size marble statue of the founder of our school, The Famous Adventurer, with feather pen and book in his hands. The double doors into the school were carved of mahogany imported direct ely from Inja. The school building itself was brought stone by stone from the alabaster cliffs of Dover in Albion. It is certainly one of the most impressive feats of architecture in Marete!" The Eastern Edge At the back of our school, as you leave our large dining hall, you will find the picnic area where you can enjoy your luncheon feasts in the fresh air. Beyond the picnic area is the old Romanesque bathhouse, where you can enjoy the tile murals upon the floor and the walls. Unfortunately, this building is closed off as the old water heating system of bygone days has long since gone to the Great Waterworks of the Afterlife. It is still an attractive addition to our school grounds. The Rock Garden South of the picnic area, you will find our Garden[rock garden]. Large rocks from many parts of the world can be found there. Under these rocks in a labyrinth of twisty passages all alike is the underground realm of the Meeps, the strange bipedal fluffballs that infest, er, share our facilities. It is unclear just how far these passages extend. The southeastern corner of our school grounds rises onto a rocky precipice that juts out over the white-capped waters of the Med Sea a hundred meters below. Here one can watch the galleons and merchant vessels sail by in route to the busiest harbor and most modern city of all of Gloriana, Silmaria. The Wild Woods Along the eastern section of our school grounds encroaches the great Wild Woods. This forest of oak and cedar have defied the woodsman's axe and demands of civilization for centuries. Many a man has been lost for days after stepping but a few feet beside the treacherous trees. Wild and magical creatures are said to roam its reaches. Although some of this forest intrudes past our rock wall, we warn everyone at our school not to harm the trees or try to carve your initials into the bark. The tree might decide to carve its initials into your bark, in retaliation. We also warn all students that one should not tread the wild woods unwarily - and never, never go there at night. The Weeping Oak In the northeast corner of our grounds, there stands a huge weeping oak tree. Local Legend has it that this was once the home of a Dryad who protected this Wild Woods. She fell in love with Thomas Deflora, the man who decided to build a winery here on the Wild Woods Hill. With her love, the winery flourish and Deflora became one of the wealthiest men in Silmaria. He was the one to build the structures that now house our School for Heroes. However, according to the old stories, Deflora decided he needed a wife and an heir. He spurned the love of the Dryad. When he betrayed her love, the Dryad jumped off the precipice into the sea, and the tree has mourned her ever since. It will be noted that Deflora lost his fortune soon afterwards as the vineyard ceased to grow anything but rotted grapes. However, this may just be a coincidence or fable. Interior The First Floor "As you enter through the arched doors into our educational edifice, you will find yourself in our reception area. Here, the charming and competent Ms. Sophia Miranda will greet and answer any questions you have about the school. After you sign into our register, a student guide will escort you through the premises to your destination." The Main Hall "From the reception area, you first enter the Main Hall. Here, the elegant beauty of the original wine magnate's mansion can be seen at its fullest magnificence. The gleaming crystal and gemstone-laden chandelier which illuminates this area in sparkling radiance from the vaulted ceiling was created by the artist Faberjay. Furniture crafted by artisans throughout the world stand as a testament to their durability and design. We request that the students not actually use any of these original pieces. They are genuine antiques. Please refrain from carving your initials on the mahogany mantelpiece that arches over the faux fireplace." The Student Recreation Lounge "From the Main Hall, you will see the two great stairs that lead to the second floor, and hallways to the north and the south. Directly south of the Main Hall is the Student Lounge with its pool table, card playing and board game section, and working fireplace for those chilly evenings of entertaining social intramural interactions. Along the south wall, you will find the magic mirror internet connection to Earth for your web browsing recreation. Since this is the only available web connection for student recreation, please share nicely." The Library "North of the Main Hall is our library. Reference books abound amidst study desks, comfy chairs for quiet contemplation of informational bliss, and shelves of books from two worlds. A noise dampening spell maintains the sanctity of study here. All books borrowed from this library automatically teleport back to their proper place in three days time. In the cabinet on the northeast corner is an autographed collection of the first publications of all the Famous Adventurer's Guides to Heroism, and the Hero Magazine. You will need special permission to access this cabinet - they are a small monument to our humble beginnings as the premier education for Heroes." The Lecture Hall "When you enter the Lecture Hall, you enter the heart of our school. This is where I, the Famous Adventurer, give my speeches and guest lectures on the topics of heroism. It is from this august location that my weekly (or at least, monthly) talks about the progress of the school and where all award ceremonies are held. It's the font of many memorable moments that will remain in the minds of our alumni for the rest of their heroic lives." The Dining Hall "While we have regular meal hours at our school to provide the freshest, most savory of gustatory experiences, the Dining Hall has fruit and healthy snacks available at all hours. Unfortunately, after the evening meal, you will have to knock upon the kitchen door to request further sustenance. Most food left out at night does not long remain in the Dining Hall. Oddly enough, the healthful snacks of dried fish, dehydrated cabbage crisps, and turnip casserole usually manage to survive the nighttime depredations." The Warrior Way "The southern wing of the castle houses the future leaders of tomorrow, our Warriors. Students in the Warrior Ward are housed barracks style. Each student has his or her own bunk, footlocker, and shelf space. Warriors are expected to do five hours of service to the school a month. The Adjutant is the Warrior's version of the Teaching Assistant. The Adjutant is selected from the highest ranking and honor students. The Adjutant is your voice and advocate, as well as your immediate superior officer. It's always wise to treat him or her with respect. Stairs from the Warrior Ward lead upward to the Paladin Wing. There is also access to the Practice Field near the Warrior Lecture Hall." The Bard Hall "Our Bard classes are set up with a great deal of emphasis on individual instruction and practice time. Students start the day with a brief inspiring speech. Students then express what they intend to accomplish during the day. They then go off to work on their individual project for most of the day. Late afternoon, students return to work together on a class performance project. At the end of the week, students are expected to perform their work for peer criticism and applause. At the end of the month, there is a school-wide performance of their bardic talents in our Lecture Hall. Our Bardic Instructor, Maestro Lorenzo Lafcadio, says, "It's a tough performance schedule with the toughest audience bards can ever face - one another. Still, there's no better way to perfect your performance than this. We bards band together to do our best!" The Conservatory "The Conservatory is also part of Deflora's original additions to our domain. Obviously, Deflora had a passion for plants and created this conservatory to house and nurture them. Despite the years that this building was unoccupied, many of the original plants have survived due to the automatic watering system that catches the rain on the roof to water the plants. Our bards, and indeed, all students, are welcome to use the conservatory for their practices in this lush and refreshingly tropical paradise." The Second Floor "Our second floor houses our Paladin and Wizard students and classes. It also contains the offices of staff and faculty. Best of all, it holds the Famous Adventurer's sanctum sanctorum and living quarters." The Counselor Office "If you ever have a need for some astute advice, or some good guidance on your path to glory, Mr. Gerdy's office is always opened between the hours of nine to five on weekdays. He'll be happy to give you his opinion on any subject. Don't let his gruff manners and disciplinary duties dissuade you from confiding in Mr. Gerdy. He's there for you." The Secretary Office "School Administration is difficult and exacting work. It takes a dedicated staff to keep the school running smoothly and the records recorded. The School for Heroes has Mrs. E. Gulch to organize, optimize, ostracize, and alphabetize our files." The Infirmary "Despite our best efforts, accidents do happen. Fortunately, we have Paladins to ease the pain when your guard slips during Weapon Practice or to detoxify poison when you take a magical dagger through the thigh. Our Paladin Instructor, Lady Moira of Glenshannon, is on call at all hours to unbreak your bones and mend your mishaps." Teaching Assistants "As our classes swell with students, we need to relieve the burden of our hard working educators. Thus, we have Teaching Assistants - advanced students who help other students with their studies and provide a buffer between the student and the teacher whenever there is friction. If you have a question about your assignments or duties, visit first your TA." Instructor Offices "When they are not in the classroom or the practice fields instilling wisdom in the souls of the students, our faculty can be found in their offices from morning to evening meal. They will be happy to help you with your studies." Famous Adventurer's Office "The elegance of the old castle is readily apparent in this room. From the tasteful mahagony furnishings to the fine velvet tapestries adorning the splendiferous wood-paneled walls, the Famous Adventurer's office is embued with a sense of style. Maps and momentoes of his many dangerous expeditions to the far reaches of Gloriana adorn the walls and shelves. Here, too, are a plethora of pamphlets, books, and magazines on every aspect of the art and craft of adventuring... all written by none other than the Famous Adventurer, himself. Framed and autographed daguerreotypes of the Famous Adventurer with great heroes and heads of state adorn the cedar-paneled walls (those that aren't covered by tapestries, of course). People of quality come from the world around to bask in the reflected glory of this great man, this knight, this paragon of pen and paper heroism. We are honored to have the Famous Adventurer as the founder of our School for Heroes." Behind the scenes *This is the second incarnation of this project -- the first was the website How To Be A Hero by Transolar Entertainment . Her-U is the third incarnation. *School for Heroes is a series of two fantasy novels for children written by Jackie French. This could have caused some copyright issues, but the change to Hero-U is unrelated. The Coles switched to a University setting to make the new game feel more adult, as well as to have a shorter title. References Category:School For Heroes